Forbidden Archangel: Melody of Mikhail
by Mikaeru-Kiddo
Summary: Dia bukan aku – dia bermain dengan wujud diriku – aku merasakan perbedaan besar antara aku dengan dia. Selama ini aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa makna keberadaannya dalam diriku. Namun, melihat permainan magisnya, walau umpama melihat bayangan diri sendiri, aku seperti melihat sosok malaikat. Ah, dia memang malaikat, 'kan?
1. The Beginning of a Lullaby

Moshi-moshi, perkenalkan, panggil saja saya Mikaeru-kun. ^^

Saya hanya seorang penulis baru yang berpeluang besar dalam mengacaukan fanbase dengan kemampuan dangkal, tapi Insya Allah tidak, hehehe. XD

Saya lebih berpengalaman dalam membuat fiction, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.

_Someday I'll write this Fanfiction on English, since I wanted to. _07-ghost fanfic, hanya sekedar pelampiasan dendam karena fic Teito x Mikhail itu bisa dihitung dengan jari, padahal saya suka banget banget sama pairing itu. :'D

_Sorry for being OOC dan shounen-ai, _tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjiwai peran chara, mungkin ada kesalahan dan mohon dimaafkan. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan, bukan? :3

Tenang, nggak ada yaoi, tapi ada shounen-ai (ayolah, Mikhail sendiri yang ngomong kalau dia mencintai Masternya)! XD #dibunuhMikhail

_((Inspirated on_ _Mikhail's theme titled "Eyes of Michael ~Awakening" and_ _Oz Vessalius's character song_ _titled "Swear to...".))_

**Anime : **07-ghost.

**Credits to : **Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara.

**Rated** :T.

**Summary : **_Dia bukan aku-dia bermain dengan wujud diriku-aku merasakan perbedaan besar antara aku dengan dia. Ia melindungiku setiap saat atas dasar cinta. Sumpahnya untuk mencintaiku itu bukan rekayasa. Selama ini aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa makna keberadaannya dalam diriku. Ditambah lagi, sikap arogan dan keras kepalanya membuatku khawatir-dia selalu membuat masalah dengan tabiatnya itu. Namun, melihat permainan magisnya, walau umpama melihat bayangan diri sendiri, aku seperti melihat sosok malaikat. Ah, dia memang malaikat, 'kan?_

**Forbidden Archangel ~Melody of Mikhail~**

~x~x~x~

_"Things to lose, I thought I had none of those._

_I was going to get accustorned to loneliness,_

_but if I'm necessary to you, then I'll definitely never leave you alone._

_I swear to you, forever close to you."_

~x~x~x~

_"The clock's hand is noisy and begins towards 0 a.m._

_I feel like I can hear footsteps of the darkness that lurks in the inner part of mirror."._

Mempunyai naluri tajam itu tampak menyenangkan, namun kenyataan berkata cukup merepotkan. Yang paling meresahkan, di saat engkau ingin tidur. Kau takkan pernah bisa terlelap semudah meneguk secangkir susu panas. Hawa membunuh senantiasa membuat hati risau dalam alam bawah sadarmu, hingga mencengkram kaki yang ingin berangkat ke dunia antah berantah. Dan klimaksnya, kau akan memilih untuk kembali ke mayapada yang masih menunjukkan pukul dini hari.

Mungkin terdengar biasa. Dengan pengecualian itu terjadi setiap saat. Sungguh merepotkan, bukan? _Betapa menyedihkan, bermimpi indah itu umpama larangan bagiku._

Dan itu yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

Kubuka kelopak mataku, lalu memutar badan ke arah timur. Nampak sosok fuhrung pink dengan ciri khas goresan pada kening. Posisi setengah duduk memudahkanku tuk mengusap bulu lembutnya, tak tertinggal hadiah hangat dari bibir pucatku mendarat di keningnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya, Mikage." pamitku pelan.

Raga fleksibelku beranjak meninggalkan benda empuk nan halus tersebut. Tepat di sisi utara, di sanalah seseorang terlelap. Tak sepertiku yang sulit nian tuk mendapat tiket ke dunia mimpi, orang ini demikian beruntung. Apa karena terlalu mengasah kecantikan atau bagaimana aku tak perduli, posisi tidur lelaki narsis satu ini patut diacungi jempol.

_Dasar Hakuren._

Dengan kedua tangan, kuraba kain berwarna suci itu dan menyelimuti sobat tersayangku.

"Nah, mimpi indahlah... muka rubah.".

Aku langsung berjalan dan menghentikan langkah ketika pintu menjadi satu-satunya benda yang berada di depanku. Kupegang gagangnya hingga jalan keluar terbuka, dan dengan perlahan raga ini menghilang di balik layar.

~x~x~x~

Sesampainya di luar, kuprioitaskan tujuan utama-mencari udara segar-supaya aku bisa tidur. Ya, walau mereka sudah tahu penyakit insomniaku, lebih baik aku berjalan sendiri untuk menyembuhkannya, tanpa merepotkan Mikage dan Hakuren.

Kau mempertanyakan namaku? Baik, perkenalkan, namaku Teito Klein. Seorang calon uskup yang dirundu malang, menjadi buronan negara sebab status asli, sedang berupaya bangkit dari dasar jurang keputusasaan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin terbangun menjelang dini hari seperti ini. Sinar rembulan dan miliyaran bintang menerangi kelamnya langit malam. Gelombang bayu turut membawa dedaunan berwarna kecoklatan, serta membuat irama lembut yang sudah menjadi ciri khas kala dini hari baru saja mendatangi dunia.

Memanfaatkan energi cahaya sang ratu malam, kedua kakiku tak henti berkeliling di sekitar gereja. Namun tak terlihat pertanda bahwa aku sudah lelah. Hembusan angin malam yang senantiasa membuat syaraf motorik menciut pun hanya sekedar menyejukkan raga. Membuatku teringat pada suatu kalimat yang ditujukan kepadaku.

_"Syaraf motorikmu itu semestinya diperiksa, deh!"._

"Aku memang kuat melawan dingin kok, Hakuren. Hahaha.".

Sambil berderap langkah dengan tenang, kupandang kosong siluet di atas langit. Mata zamrudku menerawang ke tempat-_bahkan bisa kukatakan waktu_-yang jauh.

Yakni, ketika aku masih menginjakkan kaki di akademi militer. Ketika Mikage masih ada di sampingku seutuhnya. Dengan raganya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Kehangatannya berjasa mencairkan hatiku yang telah membeku. Takkan pernah kulupakan, betapa aku merasa tertolong karenanya. Diri yang kosong dan hampa akan kasih sayang telah luluh berkat kehadirannya sebagai kawanku. Dia telah mengajariku berbagai hal, dan hal itu kutelusuri lagi di sini. Tidak jauh berbeda. Namun perbedaan yang besar adalah... kini aku berjalan _tanpa dia._

Dan kusadari, sebutir air mengalir dari hulu ke hilir. Tak lupa ia membasahi kulit pipiku yang bercahaya berkat sinar bulan. Nampak indah, namun sebab musabab kehadiran air mata itu tak seelok warna transparannya.

~x~x~x~

_Master?_

Sontak kuhentikan langkahku. Dengan gesit, netra yang masih terbelalak berkat sahutan tersebut menoleh ke arah tenggara. Kutemukan batu merah di tangan kanan... dan aku tahu siapa dia. Hanya aku seorang yang bisa mendengar suara dalamnya, karena ia adalah **_diriku yang lain yang tinggal di dalam diriku_**_._

"Mikhail?" balasku.

_Kenapa kamu?_

"Kau sendiri, mengapa kamu bangun?" bukan menjawab, aku justru berbalik tanya.

_Berkat angin malam._

"Oh, astaga..." kuacak-acak rambut coklat kayuku mendengar jawaban singkatnya, "... Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar, kok.".

_Bukan itu yang kupertanyakan._

"... Dan apakah kau patut tahu?".

Dia tidak merespon ucapanku. _Apakah dia marah? _batinku singkat.

Nihil gempa bumi, nihil badai, nihil tsunami, namun tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sontak melayang ke bawah sadarku, menemukan sosokku-_bukan, dia bukan diriku_.

Mata zamrudku bertukar pandang dengan matanya yang merah menyala. Seringai nampak dalam wajahnya, sebelum pandanganku terhalang cakrawala putih. Ragaku mendarat tepat di gendongannya, lalu memelukku erat-erat seakan tidak mau aku pergi meninggalkannya.

_Aku hanya ingin melindungimu._

"Hah? Ma-maksudmu a-".

_Jangan berisau hati, Master. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu._

Ingin kubalas perkataannya dengan perdebatan yang pasti, namun tangan dingin yang membelai pipiku dengan lembut mengalihkan pikiranku.

_Ini dia..._

"A-ah... aku tidak apa-apa..." memalingkan wajah hanya menjadi satu-satunya pilihan, aku tak bisa membalas ketajaman sorot matanya yang memaksaku untuk bicara jujur. Namun ia tidak kehabisan cara, ia mencengkram leherku kuat-kuat hingga aku sulit bernapas.

_Jangan membohongiku, Master._

Ia membungkamku dengan tarian indera pengecapnya di leherku. Aku langsung terengah-engah, merasakan kehangatan tiada tara yang sungguh membuatku sesak. Kalimat terakhirnya mengantarkanku ke dalam tidur yang singkat...

_ Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama. Selamanya._

Semeringai khasnya, lidah menyeret di bibir pucatnya, dan tajamnya mata berwarna darah itu menjadi siluet terakhirku yang mulai pudar seutuhnya. **Sosok seorang malaikat terlarang yang menyamar menjadi diriku, **dialah Mikhail.

_"When I told you, there are no things to believe in, anywhere, I hurt you, didn't I?_

_I'll keep on protecting you, who showed me that there are things that will stay unchanged."._

~x~x~x~

_To be continued._


	2. A Forbidden Melody

A little summary: Aku telah menyadari kenyataan pahit itu-tidak sepantasnya aku mencintai Masterku sendiri-tapi, apa daya diri ini untuk mengubahnya? Sial.

**Forbidden Archangel ~Melody of Mikhail~**

"Frau?".

Sekali panggil saja belum cukup untuk membangunkan uskup cabul yang sedang bermimpi indah itu, wahai uskup berkacamata.

_Sudah kuduga._

"Frau ...?".

_Ditambah sekali lagi pun, masih saja mendengkur dengan nikmatnya?_

_ Awas kau._

Lelaki paruh baya itu menggeram, siap menghajar kawannya itu kapan saja di lapangan. Namun sosok yang mencitrakan kelembutan pun menghampiri sebelum ia sempat melaksanakan niat tak berperikemanusiaan tersebut, bak malaikat yang selalu _stand-by _dalam hati nurani manusia jika makhluk terkutuk sudah meluputkan sebagian besar cahaya pada kedua netra.

"Pelan-pelanlah, Castor?".

"Sudah pelan, dan dia masih saja tak berkutik." gerutu uskup berambut merah dengan nada jengkel, "Mau diapakan lagi selain kuinjak?".

"Tapi kasihanilah, bukankah dia mempunyai tugas yang menurutnya mencapaikan?" balas lawan bicaranya. Ia terlihat manis juga elegan dengan bunga perak menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

"Kau memang terlalu baik." terlihat ia enggan bercengkrama lagi, ia langsung menyelesaikan problema dengan sebuah objek.

BYUUUUUUR!

Yakni, secangkir teh hangat.

"Wuaaaaaakhh!" akhirnya Frau terbangun dari mati surinya, "Panas! Panas!".

"Kau ini!" geram Castor, "Kita ini masih bicara, tahu!".

"Hoaaaammhh ..." dengan lapangnya uskup bertampang kriminal itu menguap, "_Sorry. _Aku capek, sih. Kejamnya kau menyiramku dengan air teh racikan Labrador.".

"Huh, biar saja." Castor langsung membuang muka, "Capek ngapain kau? Memburu gadis cantik?" sinisnya.

"Eit, jangan asal tuduh. Gara-gara sering disiksa Mikhail keparat itu!".

Labrador tersenyum pahit, kemudian berkata dengan lemah, "Rumusnya sudah pernah kuujarkan, lho. Cobalah lebih terbiasa dengan Mikhail.".

"Mana bisa?" gerutu pihak kedua sambil memainkan benda berbentuk tabung di mulutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Nampaknya ia membenciku!".

Castor mengernyitkan alis, "Ah, masa?" ragunya.

"Hahahaha ..." Labrador tertawa lembut, "Kamu ini ada-ada saja. Anak agresif seperti dia sebaiknya jangan dianggap musuh bebuyutan terus. Dia tidak aneh, 'kan? Janganlah menolak apa yang dia pinta.".

"Jangan mimpi!" sergah Frau, "Dia itu merepotkan. Sudah malas aku bertukar pandang dengannya, apalagi harus mengikuti apa yang dia katakan dengan mulut keparatnya? Mata merahnya itu sudah diprogram tuk memancarkan aura membunuh padaku seorang, tahu?!".

"Kaunya saja yang bodoh." komentar Castor sembari memasang tampang datar.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" sepasang mata ungu langsung mendelik ke arah barat, lalu tangan besar mencengkram kerah baju ihram milik uskup berkacamata tersebut, "MENTANG-MENTANG SEDIKIT LEBIH PINTAR!".

"Memang kenyataannya begitu." sepasang mata berwarna merah bata membalas amarah Frau tanpa seulas keraguan dalam tatapannya.

"Kaaaaau ...!" geram Frau, namun mustahil ia tega melayangkan pukulan terhadap kawan sesamanya.

Mata yang tersembunyi di balik kaca transparan itu berpindah ke sisi lain. Terpampang jelas dalam citranya, sorot kosong yang dipancarkan oleh kawannya yang mengenggam setangkai bunga, umpama ia sedang bertualang di dunia antah berantah, bukan dalam mayapada fana ini.

"... Kau kenapa, Labrador?".

Labrador menatap tajam kedua kawannya yang sedang bergulat, sambil menjawab dengan nada rendah, "Ada orang lain yang terjaga selain kita.".

"Nah, kan!" respon Frau, "Aku yakin, Mikhail sialan itu terbangun tengah malam begini!".

"Jangan asal menuduh sebelum mata menjadi saksinya." dengan entengnya tangan lentur Castor menyeret kawan sesamanya yang baru saja mengajaknya sumo itu.

"WO-WOI! Apaan, nih?!" Frau langsung mencanangkan unjuk rasa, namun tak diindahkan.

Tak terlupakan, uskup kalem itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan membelakangi sinar rembulan yang menyinari pintu ruang uskup.

~x~x~x~

Sosok remaja berpakaian berkabung perlahan nampak sempurna seiring gerbang menuju ruang suci ini terbuka. Rambut coklat kayunya acak-acakan berkat ulah sang bayu di luar, bola mata merah menyala itu menatap setajam sebilah pisau apa yang berada di depannya.

Berbekal tatapan sedalam samudera, apakah dia beralamatkan tujuan?

Sambil membelai kain dari sandang yang ia kenakan, ia membuka suara dengan senyum pahit.

"... Warna hitam itu tidak pantas untuk manusia bersayap malaikat sepertimu, Master ...".

Ia mengalihkan perhatian ke depan, bertukar pandang dengan sepasang benda mati yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Berbekal puluhan tuts pada bidang datarnya, pedal di dasar tanah, dan puluhan pipa berjajar menekan aura agung yang mengitari alat musik tersebut, membuatnya tampak berkilauan berkat kehadiran sang ratu malam, umpama dijaga oleh malaikat.

Melainkan, sosok nur suci beraga itu adalah pemiliknya.

"Indahnya ..." pujinya.

_Mikhail!_

Tanpa menghitung detik, ia kontan terbelalak, terjerembab ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Sosok lawan yang baru saja memanggilnya pun berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Melihatnya dengan keterkejutan, berikut kecemasan terukir pada wajahnya.

**_Mata zamrud itu menatap lurus kepadaku._**

Yang tak lain adalah malaikat pelindungnya, yang memiliki mata semerah dan semengerikan tetesan darah.

"Kau dengar aku, Mikhail?!" Teito kembali memanggil malaikatnya itu.

"... Ya, Master?" responnya datar.

"Apa-apaan kamu di sini?!" tegur Teito kencang, "Uskup Castor sudah bilang, 'kan?! Ruang utama ini nggak boleh dimasuki sembarangan!".

Mikhail mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau lebih mempercayai mereka daripada aku?".

Teito terdiam. Memang sudah rutinitas suara dalam Mikhail melintasi telinganya seperti itu. Namun, ini jauh berbeda dengan bumbu yang berasa janggal. Sorot mata yang dilukiskan Mikhail kini melukiskan suatu perasaan yang tak jauh dengan makna amarah, namun tak dapat dideskripsikan oleh bocah tengil seperti Teito.

"Mikhail ...? Kau marah?".

**_Walau dia itu diriku sendiri, aku enggan menyakiti perasaan halusnya._**

"Tidak.".

Jawaban itu tak langsung membuat Teito menghela napas lega karena masih diutarakan dengan nada dingin.

"Asal dikau tahu, wahai Masterku, aku hanya ingin meminjam sesuatu dari ruangan ini, kok. Lihatlah, itu sudah ada di depanmu.".

"Heh ...?" Teito mendongakkan kepala, kemudian menemukan sesuatu, "... Organ?".

Mikhail tersenyum dengan khasnya-sinis-, "Dengan itu, akan kubukakan gerbang menuju alam sana, kemudian kuantar kau memasuki antah berantah impianmu yang seindah nirwana, wahai Masterku.".

Teito memandang Mikhail dengan kosong, "Heh? Heh?", nampaknya ia tak terlalu mengerti bahasa puitis yang diucapkan oleh sosok arogan itu.

"... Kau masih denganku, 'kan? Hm, mungkin tidak. Tak apa." Mikhail bertolak pandang dari Masternya, "Kau akan terlelap dengan musikku." sambil menyeringai.

Lalu ia mengambil alih raga fleksibel yang berhadapan langsung dengan benda berciri besar itu, kemudian menjentikkan satu demi satu jari pada tuts berpermukaan halus tersebut.

"A... pa?".

Bersama dengan alunan nada yang menyeretkan cinta ke dalam inti, menenggelamkan dan menimpanya dengan berbagai teknik yang mencekik leher-begitu mencerminkan sikap arogan dan agresif dari pemainnya-**namun itu tak membuat keelokan lagu itu hilang dari telinga setiap insan yang mendengarnya.**

... Meninggalkan Masternya yang terpaku bersama kebingungannya.

~x~x~x~

**_"Averting my eyes, plugging my ears._**

**_I was running inside a dream._**

**_I wished for a reason to exist in this place._**

**_"I want to be loved", I didn't even notice I had such a wish._**

**_I was going to get accustorned to loneliness,_**

**_but if I'm necessary to you, then,_**

**_I'll keep on protecting you._**

**_I swear to you, forever close to you ..."._**

~x~x~x~

**_Dia bukan aku._**

Ya, dia bukan aku.

Dia bukan aku-_dia bermain dengan wujud diriku_-jelas saja aku merasakan perbedaan besar antara aku dengan dia.

Tidak, bukan itu yang kumaksud kini.

Ia melindungiku setiap saat atas dasar cinta. Sumpahnya untuk mencintaiku itu bukan rekayasa.

Selama ini aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa makna keberadaannya dalam diriku. Ditambah lagi, sikap arogan dan keras kepalanya membuatku khawatir serta kewalahan-_dia selalu membuat masalah dengan tabiatnya itu_-dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya.

Namun, melihat permainan magisnya, walau umpama melihat bayangan diri sendiri, aku ...

Seperti melihat ... **_sosok malaikat._**

Ah, Mikhail memang malaikat, 'kan?

~x~x~x~

PLOK ... PLOK ...

_Huh. Tepuk tangan._

Sembari menolehkan kepala pada asal suara,

_ Nampaknya gaung itu ditujukan padaku._

Melihat sosok yang menatapnya dengan sorot antusias, terkagum-kagum berkat _performance_ singkatnya, ia hanya bisa membiarkannya tanpa berkutik seujung jari pun. Kebahagiaan meluap dalam hati malaikat itu, nampak senyuman pudar terukir di wajahnya.

Ia menyebut sepatah kata, "Master.".

"Hebat ..." terlontarlah sekata pujian, "Kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau mengerti not musik?".

"Itu hanyalah lagu pemujaan, kok.".

"Tapi ... caramu bermain organ itu, seolah-olah lagu itu hanya boleh dimainkan olehmu saja! Baru kali ini aku mendengar nada yang begitu mengiris hati, namun turut menenangkanku, seakan-akan hanya dipersembahkan padaku ...".

Berbekal semeringah khasnya ia pun membalas,

"... _Don't mention it. That's Melody of Mikhail, your forbidden archangel._".

Tinggallah remaja bermata zamrud itu mematung di tempat kejadian.

"Hahaha ..." Mikhail tertawa datar, "... Tuh, lihat.".

**_Target berhasil dicapai?_**

"Kau terkantuk-kantuk juga, 'kan ...?".

"Bukan maksudku sengaja!" bantahnya, "Tapi, lagu itu-hoaaaamh ..." mungkinkah karena pengaruh _performance _magis yang dipersembahkan, untaian nada itu terngiang-ngiang di gendang telinga hingga ia berhasil menerima tiket menuju antah berantah.

Tinggal diserahkan saja pada penjaga gerbang menuju dunia mimpi.

Namun, tidak di sini.

"Kau mau tidur-ah?".

"Teito?!".

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Beriringan jalan dengan suara kencang yang dihasilkan oleh pintu kayu setelah menabrak dinding suci, juga gema yang memanggil nama Masternya, membuatnya sempat tercengang, namun hal besar-gawat-seperti itu tak diterjemahkannya sedemikian mestinya.

"... Ya, ampun." komentarnya singkat.

"Heh, bocah sialan-".

Berbekal sayap suci malaikat mengepak-epak di punggungnya, ia nekat menerobos kaca jendela yang terletak di sudut 180 derajat terbalik dari posisinya, hingga menghasilkan suara kencang yang tidak kalah dari sebelumnya.

"Mikhail-sama!" pekik salah seorang uskup berparas serius, "Jangan!".

PRAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!

"... Astaga ..." ucap Labrador lemah.

Castor mengangkat pusat kacamatanya, "Ehh ... kebal juga dia.".

"HEH, CEBOL SIALAN!" Frau siap sedia di garis depan, "KAU ITU NGAPAIN, SIH?!".

Tanpa menghitung detik, rudal mendarat tepat pada sasaran.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHH!".

"FRAU!".

Korban yang dijeritkan namanya itu jatuh terpelanting secara tak terhormat. Tersangkanya hanya mendesis sesinis ular kobra dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"... _What an insolent fool you are._".

Dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara, seolah-olah perannya telah berakhir.

~x~x~x~

_Mikhail!_

_ Oi, Mikhail!_

_ Hei, kau dengar aku, kan? Mikhail!_

Sudah tiga kali berturut-turut ia tak kunjung berhenti menyebut namaku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

**_ Dia mencemaskanku?_**

"Ng?" responku singkat, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari depan.

_ Mikhail, sayapmu nggak apa-apa?!_

_**Sesuai dugaan, dia pasti menanyakan hal itu.**_

"Sebentar lagi juga pulih, kok. Tenang." balasku tenang.

_Lalu ... Frau! Kau iniiii ... kenapa kau menyerangnya?!_

_**Kau terlalu baik, Master.**_

"Tanyakan saja pada mulutnya yang kurang ajar." ketusku.

_Eh ... hahaha, baiklah ..._

"Kau takkan tega menanyakan hal itu." bantahku, "Yang ada, kau akan terus mencegatku untuk bersikap baik padanya. Dasar.".

_Kok kamu tahu, sih?_

"Sudah wajar ..." kemudian mulutku tercekat.

'... Sebagai malaikat yang mencintai Masternya lebih dari siapapun'.

Mengetahui apa kelanjutan dari kalimatku, langsung kuperintahkan mulutku untuk diam membisu.

_Mikhail?_

"Ah, tidak." bohongku.

Aku telah menyadari kenyataan pahit itu-tidak sepantasnya aku mencintai Masterku sendiri-tapi, apa daya diri ini untuk mengubahnya?

Sial.

Oleh karenanya, selama aku berada di sampingnya, hanya satu hal yang bisa kujanjikan, dan aku akan terus berpegang teguh pada sumpah itu.

_"Jangan menangis. Aku akan mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu dari segala hal yang membuatmu terluka."._

Aku akan melindunginya ...

**Segalanya hanya untuk Masterku.**

~x~x~x~

"Mikhail, lihat cermin, deh.".

"Heh?".

Melewati beberapa _scene_, kini aku-kami-kembali menginjakkan kami di kamar sunyi yang dihuni oleh dua makhluk tukang tidur ini. Sebelum merebahkan badan ke surga kecilku, ia menyuruh mataku tuk bertolak pandang dari benda empuk nan lembut tersebut.

Kemudian aku tercengang.

"... Hah?".

Kalian tahu sendiri bola mataku ini menyerupai kucing dan berwarna merah bak batu rubi-semerah darah-'kan? Namun yang direfleksikan sang ratu cermin bukanlah kepunyaanku, melainkan Masterku, selaku pemilik bola mata berwarna hijau laksana batu zamrud.

"Wah, dia mengikuti gerakanku!".

Bayangan itu menuruti Master. Wajahnya berpindah ke kiri dan ke kanan, sedangkan aku tetap diam di tempat.

Kemudian terbersit suatu pikiran dalam benakku.

"... Master." panggilku, sembari mendekatkan raga pada permukaan halus cermin.

**Apa yang kalian lihat itu berbeda denganku.**

"E-eh ...?" bayangan Master dalam penglihatanku mulai mematung di tempat, bersama rona merah mewarnai wajahnya yang menawan, membuatnya terlihat seperti lobster siap saji.

Dan aku menyukainya.

Kubiarkan indera pengecapku membasahi bibir, semeringah tampak pada wajahku. Pada netra cemerlangnya.

Lalu berkata,

"Aku nggak bilang yang tadi itu sudah selesai, lho?".

~x~x~x~

**_"In the cradle of time, I'm watching a cold dream._**

**_You sang a kind, kind lullaby for me."._**

~x~x~x~

Wuaaaaaaaaaaahhh, fin juga akhirnya ...! *mati*

Gyaaaa, aneh bangeeeet! Tapi aku puas membuatnya! Berhubung hari ini aku juga ulang tahun, dilanda banjir, walhasil nggak bisa sekolah ... X'Dd #curhat

Diperkenankan untuk _read and review_, yaa~ *gentayangin para readers*

_Regards, Mikaeru-Kiddo._

_January 16th, 2013._

**_ Forbidden Archangel, "FIN"._**


End file.
